


Whatever It Takes

by riddlespiee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers: Endgame Fix-It, Avengers: Infinity War Fix-It, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Language, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Marvel Universe, Out of Character, Out of Characters, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony/Natasha/Loki Friendship, Whatever it takes, and hopefully not messing up this story, kind of, loki are so done with the past haunting him, more tags & character will be added in the future, sharing memories, tony and nat protective of their fellow time traveler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlespiee/pseuds/riddlespiee
Summary: One wish that might sound foolish sometimes could bring an unknown power source or entity that could grant you your wish. This is a lesson that Loki, Natasha, and Tony learned after they telling their own pasts to each other and suddenly all of them ended up in the past.Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Marvel Disney did[ Btw, if anyone wants to be my beta, pls tell me ^v^ hehehe]
Relationships: Byleistr & Farbauti & Helblindi & Laufey & Loki (Marvel), Farbauti/Laufey (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja & Hela & Loki & Odin & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Natasha Romanov, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 43
Kudos: 108





	1. Meet and Greet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter edited on : June 13th 2020

A pair of dark green eyes snapped open and looked around of her surroundings in confusion. She stood from the ground slowly with her right palm resting on her right leg while the other one used to lift herself from the ground while keeping her attention sharp to everything around her. So far, there is nothing or no one besides her Well, except a very wide field full of green grasses and a clear blue sky that looks so vivid.

She touches her forehead, feeling a little bit dizzy and trying to recollect her memories about what happened to her before she is being transported to this place. As far as she remembered, she and Clint is the one who goes to a place called Vormir to get the Soul Stone so they could undo the snap to bring everyone back.

But... the guardian of Vormir, who is also Steve's enemy, Red Skull, said that if they want to get the stone, they need to pay for that stone...

A soul for a soul.

Natasha closed her eyes, now she has remembered everything and now she realized that she is dead and hopefully Clint gets the damn stone. and hopefully the Avengers can undo the snap that Thanos did 5 years ago.

Natasha started to walk from one point to another, trying to find something to occupy her mind or someone new here. And after a few hours? Days? Weeks? Months? She didn't know because it feels like it's been so long when she started to explore this place. One place to another.

She did find someone new or someone who she recognized before on Earth. They exchanged tales, mostly about what they did during their life and she found it quite nice to tell some of her stories to people she met here. Most of them won't judge what she did because they will be a hypocrite if they did.

And sometimes, she met with someone who can spar with her because, well, she felt bored here and even sparring makes her bored because either they will have excuses to avoid taking punches from her or they make her angry by commenting on her slender body. 'Morons...' Natasha sighed inaudibly.

If this is what they called Heaven or Paradise, it's not looked like exactly what she thought it would be. They said there will be Angels that will guide her or those Valkyries that Thor mentioned to her several years ago after the event of Malekith's attack in London, and the same day when Thor told the Avengers that his younger brother Loki has died.

Well, speak of the devil...

She is standing behind someone, a tall man with his curled ebony hair, green cape and that looks like in the middle of a conversation with a green-skinned woman. They look so serious with their conversation. Both of them sitting on a bench and both of them still continuing their conversation until finally, both of them turned their faces to look at her.

The man looked quite shocked to see her, but slowly a smirk graced his thin lips. Apparently Natasha doesn't felt really shocked seeing that Loki still remembers her.

"Well, what a surprise to see you here, Agent Romanoff. I thought you would fighting along with my brother and the Avengers to fight Thanos now?" Loki remarked as he studying the woman in front of him.

"Honestly, I'm not surprised at all to meet you here, Rudolph. And to answer your question, I assume the Avengers are starting to undo the snap after they collect-.."

"Loki sighed, "I don't know why you and Stark, from years ago, still insist to keep calling me with that name. My name is Loki, don't you know this? " Asked Loki a little bit confused while Natasha tries to stifle her laughter.

"And second, what in the Hel do you mean with undo the snap? Do you mean that Thanos succeeded in gathering all of the infinity stones? "

His curiosity is growing. After his death. He didn't know what is going on in the living world and it's been a long time since he met someone he knew or ever meet during his life.

Natasha nodded, "Yes, he did." Both Loki and Gamora saw each other then Loki sighed. He knew the Mad Titan will not be an easy foe to defeat. And now he can imagine what his brother's "current state" without him and somehow the imagination makes his heart aching.

"And how is Thor doing when you see him? Maybe you could share what you know with us? " He knows that Gamora also would like to know what happened after her 'father' throw her to her death so he could gain the Soul Stone. She is worried about her fellow Guardians team.

At first Natasha felt like to taunt him a little bit, but after a quick glance at Loki's and Gamora's worried expressions, she decides to tease the Trickster at another date.

"Alright, I will tell you but no interruption and in exchange, i will ask some questions to you." Hearing this, Loki only nodded. He knew that the widow will ask for this from him in exchange for what she knew, and he kind of figured it out already about what the Widow wants to ask from him..

And then she begins her story from Thor's arrival at Wakanda, bringing his new weapon called Stormbreaker, the time when Thanos himself arrived at Wakanda and started his hunt to capture Vision and the mind stone on his forehead. She knows Loki wants to burst in exasperation after hearing a being with a mind stone on his head but Natasha raised her hand to give the Trickster a warning to not interrupt, which makes Loki crossed his arms in irritation at being silenced by a mere mortal which make Natasha smirked.

Honestly, she likes this side of Loki more than the psychotic one. Maybe this is the side that Thor told the Avengers years ago? And honestly, Natasha felt she wants to know more about this 'nice' side of the Trickster.

"And then after Thanos did the snap, half of the people around us and the universe, disintegrated into dust and just like that. All of us retreat to the Avengers headquarters. After twenty days since the snap, a woman called Captain Marvel bring Tony and Nebula back to the Earth." Hearing her younger sister's name being mentioned, Gamora felt a warm happiness at knowing that Nebula is safe, out of Thanos' reach.

And on the next moment, Gamora clenched her fist in anger when she heard that her friends, except Rocket, turned into the dust because of the impact of the snap. And she thinks they should have been here in the afterlife if they are dead.

Right?

Natasha continued with her tale until when she comes to the part of Thor's new look after Banner and Rocket bring him back to the Avengers Compound, Loki felt something like snapped within him.

"Wait! My apologies for interjecting you this time but, you mentioned that my oaf brother did nothing but drink and playing games? He is a King of Asgard and i can't believe that-.." Suddenly an image show of Thor's appearance makes Loki suddenly quite, emerald green eyes widening at disbelief.

"This... Oh Norns.. by Odin's beard, what happened to you, Thor?" Whispered Loki with a sad look and with his fingers touching the image subtly and the image flickered suddenly at his touch until it's gone.

During her time in the afterlife, someone told her that we can project our memories outside by just simply focusing on the memories we want the others to see. So she did and it makes Loki almost not believe in what he saw.

Thor is the strongest person he ever met and someone who has a big heart. To see him reduced to this state physically and to see the depression and the other emotions Loki knew so well in his brother's eyes is something that he couldn't just.. Believe.

"He's been like that since he thought it is his failure that makes Thanos succeeded in doing his snap and his failure for protecting you from Thanos' when he choked the life out of you and many more reasons. He told me all of that and believe me, Loki, I already told him it's not his fault but-.."

"But he kept insisted that the faults lays on him and that's why he ended up in this state." Loki sighed while ruffling his hair in frustration. And now he felt so guilty by leaving his brother alone like that and he thought it will be a good idea back then.

Besides his intention is only for the safety of his brother. Thor will not be killed by the Mad Titan if he gives him what exactly the titan wants back then and Loki knows he lives in a borrowed time. He is lucky that the titan decides to just off him rather than hauled him back to the Sanctuary to do whatever it is that the titan promised to do to him before.

And maybe this is the reason why Loki hasn't go to Valhalla yet to join his mother. Because he still can't let go of the thought of his brother being alone to shoulder all of the responsibilities being a King of Asgard alone. Even though Valkyrie and the other Asgardians will be there to support him.

Natasha let all of it sinking first before she continued her tale until the part of her death.

And when she finished the tale, suddenly there is a sound of clapping hands that make the three of them turned their heads to the newcomer.

"Stark?" Said both Natasha and Loki in confusion. If Stark here, it means...

"Yes, the one and only genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Good to see you all, Red, Rock of Ages, and Green lady. By the way, i don't know your storytelling skill is so great, Nat. Interested in joining a storytelling competition? " Greeted Tony and then he just shrugged before plopping down into the other bench beside them and eyeing the rest of them.

"Well, I want to know what the three of you talking about here? And bad Rudolph, no world domination attempt anymore okay?" Teased Tony while Loki just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Well, if you really want to know, Stark, we are just speaking about your promise about that drink to me and about our messed up and sad life before you parked your butt here to join us." Snarked Loki and that actually makes Tony laughed.

"Oh Reindeer games, I don't know If you could be this funny! I told you we could be friends, right? And well, if you and I still alive back then I will give you the drink I promise you know, only if Fury or little red riding hood over here didn't catch you first and hauled your ass back to your lovely glass cage, Lokes." Loki sighed in annoyance after hearing the two mortals just decided to call him with a nickname which he doesn't know what is the meaning about until now.

Suddenly Gamora stood up and look at Loki and Natasha. "I want to try to looking for them again. See you later, Loki. And thank you for the information you have shared most graciously, Miss Romanoff." And with saying that, Gamora turned and start walking further from the group.

Tony looking back at the Loki again, this time with curiosity. "So, out of curiosity, actually this has been nagging my thoughts for a few times when your name is mentioned. I want to know what is exactly happened when you invaded us, Lokes? And to mention you are not looked like the evil psychotic god and well, care to share the explanation with the team?"

"I don't see any team here, Stark." Loki snorted. "Besides, it's been years so why you would like to know? So you could gloat more in your victories upon your enemy's defeat? Or to show the monster his place?!" Hissed Loki, green eyes locked with the brown one that belongs to Stark's glowing dangerously in warning.

Natasha herself only leaned back and watched everything in front of her with a face full of amusement. 'At least it's getting interesting here with both of them rather than wandering alone with no purpose.' Natasha thought.

"Hey hey, I never said that, and I only want to know the truth. We could be besties after this ya know? Besides I'm wondering why you are acting a lot different than the last time we met and now your eyes are green. You didn't use the contact lens, are you?" Loki frowned when hearing the last part of Stark's weird question.

Contact lens? What in the Nine is a contact lens?

Loki sighed, it seems it turned out to be another telling another tale like he usually did with the people he had met in this place. And somehow this reminded him of Asgard and his brother.

Damn, he missed his oaf of a brother so much now.

"Alright then if you want to know i will tell you, and showing you a few things your mortal brains can't comprehend so you could understand. It will be easier that way. And hopefully, this will answer your questions, Stark. And in return, you will do the same for i have a few things that i want to ask to you too." With that, the surrounding around them turned dark and they cannot find something solid for their feet to stand. But suddenly something pass through them so fast to the nothingness down there and when they see what is that, they found out that it's not just an asteroid rock.

It's Loki. And he is falling through the void very fast while unconscious.

'Damn, what a rough start. ' Thought Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SORRY IF THIS STORY IS SOOOOOO WEIRD XD And yeah, technically this is a Loki-Tony-Natasha time travel fic where they will go back to the year which you guys will find out in the next chapter. And sorry if all the characters sounded or looked too OOC because this is the first time I make a Marvel fanfic and this is the idea I got XD and second, English is not my prime language so I will try my best to learn more and fix my grammar but well, please let me know if there are mistakes in this story. Thank you for spending time reading my story and hopefully I could update the next chapter soon.


	2. Sharing is Caring , Right? And When your wish come true, even though it's not your birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Loki, Natasha and Tony have heart-to-heart conversations for multiple times, and then, bam!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter edited on June 14th, 2020
> 
> Warning: mentions of torture, though it's not too detailed T^T 
> 
> I plan to upload this in a week, you know, but after seeing my schedule for my work from home is pilling up, i decided to have this uploaded now and another reason is that this idea just come up in my mind and I don't want this idea gone XD let me know what your thought ^^ thank you so much, everybody, for the great responses i got from the first chapter! You guys rock! See you in the next chapter! ^^ Sorry if it feels too fast, or too out of character hehe
> 
> Update Notes : I will update this story every Saturday and if you have any ideas/suggestions/anything, feel free to let me know ^^ 
> 
> Also, check out my other story, A New Life Forged ^^ 
> 
> Thank you so much!

* * *

‘Damn, what a rough start.’ Thought Tony.

The scene that unfolding in the front of Tony and Natasha sent a chill down to their spine somehow, while Loki looked unimpressed, but with a guarded expression. Tony bet all of his fortune that the trickster god feels not so great inside there, been there, done that. Of course, no one will feel _fantastic_ when they need to show their most painful and _embarrassing_ memories.

And yes, Loki did felt shame all over him when he started showing these two mortals about his memory. But maybe, since Loki is dead now, he thought it will be fine with showing the truth since they can’t do anything to change that anyway.

And if they felt disgusted afterward, Loki can just leave them.

_They saw Loki falling for looks like an eternity until they could see a ground down there and not long after they saw the ground, Loki’s body fall right into the ground that makes a big slam sound and after the dust getting cleared, they can see that Loki’s unmoving body in the middle of a crater, with blood, slowly filling the crater. Natasha and Tony are sure if they fell to the ground like that, they will die multiple times already._

“Are you still alive after that, Lokes?” Whispered Tony, his brown eyes seem can’t move from the scene in the front of him to the god that stood beside him.

“No,” Loki said eventually after a moment of silence. “I’m dead already actually during my fall. The last time i remember about how long i fell to nothingness is around... ninety-two days until finally, my body gave up. And i don’t know how long i fell to the Chitauri world after i died. Maybe it could be more or less than two months after I died or more until i arrive on that forsaken dying moon.” Tony winced.

So, Loki died after three months falling into the space and well, that makes sense since there is nothing that can become a sustenance there.

“But, how come you were alive and invaded New York back then? And did your body didn't get deteriorate?” Asked Natasha. Actually, she got a feeling she know _why_ , but she decided to just let Loki verified her thoughts.

"Because... my body will not get destroyed until every bit of my magic left my body and if that happens, my body will immediately disintegrate into nothing while my magic will imprint to anything it gets. And about your other question, you will see,” He mumbled and looked away, while Natasha and Tony both only nodded in understanding.

“We are not judging you and you didn't need to feel ashamed of your past, Reindeer Games. Each of us has it anyway and you already know most of it from Legolas, wait it’s not like i mean i want to say a head for a head but-..” Loki cut him off of his babbling.

“Quiet, Stark, “ Loki hissed in annoyance and Tony just replied with, “Alright alright, no need to throw your hissing of doom to me, i just want to tell you that it’s okay and we will not judge you. Besides we are all dead anyway so let’s just be besties here and not to each other throat, okay? Capiche?” Loki frowned, not quite understanding the last word Tony said but just nodded along anyway.

Loki sighed, “Alright, next, what i will show you is the reason why i invaded your world, and sorry for that by the way, in your mortal phrase, i believe it’s called, my bad.” Natasha snorted in amusement, but with a reassuring look that she will not judge him for that.

Everyone has their own reasons for what they have done, be it good or bad, and she is certain that Loki is being forced after she remembered that Clint once told her that while under his thrall, Clint remembers himself helped the god to heal him and bandage every wound that _decorating_ Loki’s body.

However, at the time Clint told him, it’s been almost one year since Thor’s arrival to the Stark Tower and announced that his brother died because of the dark elves and then told them about the events that lead them to what happened in London. And never she imagined that the god who called her mewling quim and invaded New York will be apologizing, although he is dead already, but hey, the effort counts, right? The three of them once again paying attention to Loki’s memories that unfolding in front of them.

And when they saw what happened, Tony felt like what happened to him in Afghanistan and Natasha’s experience in the Red Room felt like a child’s play compared to what Loki experience in the hands of the Mad Titan. They can’t believe that... that someone- or some aliens?- capable of fucking resurrect a dead man, through pain... and torture.

_They used an electrical whip-a fucking electrical whip that they sure are not in the normal power- that hit Loki’s dead body, like, a thousand times, until the god, miraculously for those sick bastards, wake up from the death and yeah, psycho- lot of ‘em. They didn’t even stop whipping the god of mischief even after he live again from the dead._

'Ah, there is a weird ritual first before the whole electrical whip.' Thought Tony.

But... it's still... crazy, nuts, mad.

Well, then this might be one of the billions of reasons why Thanos was called the Mad Titan. 

Natasha and Tony got speechless, Loki just keep quiet while he himself just looking at his black nail-polish on his nails, as if his nail is the most interesting thing in the whole universe.

They still can’t wrap their minds on what is happening in front of them. How, how and more of hows Is filling their thought.

How they can be so sure that Loki will be alive again just with hitting his skinny body with that whip?

_And then, the newly resurrected Loki, the one inside the memories, looked so confused, only know that there is pain everywhere, ragging inside and outside his bodies. He can feel it, the broken bones, the feel of stings in every part of his body, the heat._

_And the most confusing above all of that is he can’t speak. Loki got panic when he tried to speak, to ask what’s going on, who are they, why he is here, and not rotting somewhere in Helheim? Though when he tried to speak, there is no words came out from his mouth. Only screams. And more screams._

_They make sure to ‘teach’ Loki how to scream first since it’s clear to them that Loki can’t talk, yet (after falling for so long and died, of course, there will be side effects, besides he himself is quite mad already by getting resurrected suddenly with that whip, which is a special whip that Thanos had, imbued with dark magic as well). Not only whips, he could feel sharp things, maybe blade? Knife? Piercing every part of his body. No break for him. He is tired, he wants to die, he can’t keep going on like this. This pain is not like every pain he ever tasted. Odin’s punishments are nothing compared to what he felt now._

_Oh Norns, it’s hurt... Why? Why is it he who must end up like this? Is it because the Norns wants to see every pain, every anguish, his shames? Is he just a plaything and an entertainment for everyone? Is his pain is so entertaining to them?_

_Is it because of him being a Frost Giant? A monster?_

_“It’s okay,” Soothed someone while wrapping his hands around his body, which makes Loki felt more pain with the increasing hug from this man._

_The only thing Loki knows is this man has a purple-color skin and he is so big, maybe in the same height or more from the Frost Giants._

_“It’s okay, “ He repeated once more._

_“ I know you are in a lot of pain. I know who you are, what you’ve been through. I know it’s so painful to see your brother, the one you loved so much, throw you away from the golden kingdom that became your home until you found out the truth of your heritage. I can understand that.”_

_Wait, his brother? Thor? Throw him away? He felt like it’s not what happened, but suddenly he can see it, the memory that playing inside his head. He can see clearly that Thor, his brother, grip his neck and glared at him full with so much hate in his blue eyes._

_“You are no brother of mine, you disgusting frost giant! Like i said, i will slay all of your kind and it starts with you! You kill my brother, it’s just fitting that i end your worthless life, runt!” And Thor throws him from the Bifrost to the nothingness of the Void._

_‘No, that is not true, that is not what happened!’ Thought Loki, but the memory looks so convincing that slowly, with time, he believes it to be true while, not known to his knowledge, that all the pains that Loki suffered is the only way they can break, plant all the false memories, and remake Loki so he will become their puppet._

_“You can do this, i know you can. I will teach you to withstand the pain. Only in this way, you will be strong, and when that day comes, i will welcome you, my child. Then, you will have your revenge for the so-called family that betrayed you.” Said that voice and he kissed Loki’s forehead ‘lovingly’._

_Until after quite a long time, that day comes and the Mad Titan grins in delight when The Other and his Black Order present him with their newest member, Loki, with a cold and haunting look filled his bright-blue eyes and kneeling in front of him, bowing his head._

_“What is the mission, Father?” Asked Loki._

_And the question itself made the grins even wider than before. “The Tesseract has awakened. From the intel we gathered, it is in a little world. A human world. They didn’t know what they are playing with. I want you, my child, to bring the Tesseract home, to me. And then, with it, we can continue our work, to-,”_

_“—to bring salvation and freedom to every world in this universe.” Finished Loki and everyone on the Throne room nods in agreement. Pride filled them with their ‘works’ to bring their ‘youngest’ see the ‘truth’._

_“Yes, and now i want you to go to the human world, bring me back the Tesseract, and bring this glad tiding to free their world.” While saying this, Thanos motioned the Other to give Loki a scepter, decorated in a long golden handle, fitted with a blue gem encircled with silver blades._

_“He is ready to lead, Master,” Said the Other. Thanos nodded in agreement. “Yes, he is ready to lead, and our forces, our Chitauri, will follow.”_

* * *

“Fuck!” Exclaimed Tony while gripping his hair with both of his hands.

The scene blackened into nothingness and then they found themselves back to their spot in the middle of the forest, somewhere in the afterlife realm, or whatever it is called. Silence filled the area, for a few minutes no one talk. Until the Black Widow cleared her throat, garnering the attention of both men that sitting down beside her.

“How long..” The Widow trailed off, hoping Loki will get the meaning of her question, and unsurprisingly, he did.

“I’m-.. I’m not really sure.. i guess it takes almost five months for them to.. reconstruct me..” Answered Loki, now playing with his magic that swirled like a wind. It’s a beautiful sight to see if the topic of their conversations aren’t like this.

“Shit, Lokes! And why you didn’t tell us that you are in no control of your body and mind? We can help you, you know! And now i feel like the shittiest person by making an innocent man got jailed.”

Loki snorted, “Innocent is not what everyone will describe me. Besides, i have killed many, i have lied to them, tricked them.”

“Well so am i, Lokes. Flash news, both me and Red have killed, have tricked and lied many people too, maybe we killed more humans than you did. I know you’re not that innocent, i mean the innocent in other meaning, which is, you are innocent during the invasion in New York. It’s because your head got fucked up by Thanos and his children. You’re not deserved to be locked up when you are not at fault, Lokes.” Explained Tony.

Loki just keeps staring at Tony and Natasha which is sitting on the right side of him, then shook his head and an expression of disbelieving fills his face. "Honestly, I'm surprised that both of you believe what i have shown you and not accusing me of lying about that. " Murmured Loki while still playing with his seidr. Well, Natasha never thought that Loki will be the type of person who will feel insecure, but Natasha should not just see the book only from its cover...

“Alright, enough with this depressing talks. It’s in the past anyway and since we are all dead here, i think we should be together since it seems there will be a lot of things for us to catch up.” Natasha suggested them and both of them nodded their head in agreement.

“Sure, why not. But first, Lokes, since it’s you that seems to have experience in this place, can you tell me if they have cheeseburger here?” Loki frowned in confusion.

Tony takes it as Loki didn’t know what is a cheeseburger, so when Tony tried to explain, he is quite annoyed when Loki cuts him off of his explanation.

“I know what is a cheeseburger, Stark. I’m not my brother who only eats pop tarts for his breaking fast. And no, they don’t have cheeseburger here because we are just a soul. A soul didn’t get hungry, Stark. At least, here. Because we are just a wandering soul.” Loki explained.

“What do you mean with we are just a wondering soul, Loki?” Asked Natasha curiously. She never heard about this from every single person she met during her travel in this world. Loki sighed and proceed to tell them that a wandering soul is someone that can’t move on since they still have something that connected them to the living world, mainly, something that they can’t let go.

It is quite obvious to them that Loki being here, can’t let go of Thor.

Tony being here, still can’t let go of his family.

And Natasha, can’t let go of his best friend, Clint, her secret keeper, her everything, except lover. It’s not like she has any romantic feeling towards Clint anyway, but it hurts her too when she fell and keeps looking in Clint’s anguish and helpless expression while screaming Natasha’s name.

“Guys, you know what? I think we should build a club for ourselves, ya know? Like, the club of people with messy pasts or something like that.” Loki snorted in amusement, while Natasha chuckled. Only Stark would have a thought like this, which is not surprising.

“Well, aren’t you just like to state the obvious, Mr. Stark?” Said Loki while crossing his arms and shook his head in clear amusement. Never he thought that he likes having conversations with there mortals. He thought they will be as annoying as the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, but it seems he is wrong.

“Dude, call me Tony, or at least Stark. Mr. Stark is my old man.” Tony said, but suddenly the billionaire is frowning, then he let out a sigh.

Both Loki and Natasha saw this sudden change on Tony’s face and Natasha felt her blood (if she had any here) suddenly ran cold. It seems Tony’s mind suddenly brings back the memory of his helplessness during his time in Siberia, although she didn’t know what is it that makes Tony thinks on-.. oh.. Of course, by talking about his old man, the memory of his parent’s murderer will attack Tony’s mind. Well, shit.

“Alright then, i will call you by your given name then, Tony.” Said Loki while he tests saying Tony’s name rolling of his tongue. Unfamiliar but not bad.

Then he looked at Natasha since he didn’t have a clue on what is going on with the billionaire. Eventually, Tony told Loki what is going on with the Avengers since Loki just stated that he didn’t know that the Avengers got divided, only got news from his brother during their stay on the Statesmen. Tony told everything until the civil war happened. Loki can understand Stark’s feeling of being lied and betrayed.

Oh, how he knows those feelings so well.

Loki dislike Rogers, but he also can understand what he wants. He is just like his brother. But his brother will never leave Loki helpless and near death. Thor knows Loki’s strength. Even though Thor leaves him just like that on Sakaar or Svartalfheim, never visit him in his cell until he needed his help to revenged their mother and help Foster, or during their adventures that happened many times a centuries ago, Loki knows his brother well and vice versa in Thor’s case. But he never imagined that the patriotic-and-looks-like-he-can't-hurt-a-fly Captain Rogers almost kill Stark and just leave him in the middle of cold and thick snow in a place called Siberia.

Just like him, being left to die in the thick snow and cold.

“I still don’t forgive him for that, maybe this is one of the reasons i can’t move on to wherever i should be.” Sighed Tony while ruffling his hair. Loki just put a hand on Tony’s left shoulder and looked shocked by Loki’s action. Even Natasha gets shocked too.

“Being sentimental isn’t like your usual style, Robbie.” Loki snorted in amusement.

“I know, Stark. Been there, done that, like the mortal phrase you like to utter so much.” Said Loki.

Tony gapped in astonishment. He should record Loki saying human phrase, but well, no phone in the afterlife which is sad. Maybe he should make it? Did they even have the materials needed here? Probably not.

The three of them keep talking and sharing their stories since it seems there is not many exciting things to do. Well, Loki sort of become their tour guide and showed both Tony and Natasha many beautiful places in this afterlife realm.

Until one day, during their conversations, Tony sighed and said that if we could turn back the clock, none of this mess will happen, and Loki replied with, more mess will follow with a nod from the Black Widow.

Then in the next few days, something that never they thought will ever happen, well, happen. Something that makes the three of them paralyzed, fears, confusion, and panic filled their minds until they know nothing more. 

* * *

Loki felt like his body being kicked multiple times by a horde of bilgesnipes. Everything is just hurt.

What the Hel is going on? Does the afterlife could have a doomsday too?

Surely not.

Right?

Loki opened his eyes and tried to sit down. His hand touch the smooth marble floor and he frowned. He is sure one hundred percent that this marble floor is from Asgard.. but... Loki took a glance around him and he is being met with looks of concerned from Thor and-.. wait... Thor? Loki’s eyes widen when he saw Thor crouching in front of him and telling him about something, but he doesn’t understand because everything he heard sounds like a buzz. And moments after everything cleared, he heard Thor asked if he is sick.

“No, I’m not sick, just tired.” He didn’t lie about being tired part and confused actually. Where is he? Surely it’s not Valhalla since he still can’t let go Thor. With that, he can’t move on.

Unless...

_“..if we could turn back the clock, none of this mess will happen. I imagined we will be the most badasses team ever! You with your mojo, me with my tech and awesomeness and Red here with her awesome killer legs and being manipulative and all that jazz.” Said Tony._

_“It’s literally everybody’s wishful thinking. But if you do that, again, it means you will just create another timeline that never exist, like the one you told me when my other self succeed in running away with the Tesseract. Besides, more troubles will follow if we play with time like that,”_

_“Yeah i know, Rudolph, but you agree it will be cool, right? The three of us being a team? And how about we build another time travel machine? I still remember all the stuff needed and the calculations-..”_

_“Stark!” Hissed Loki in annoyance, while Tony just grinned and give Loki a peace sign._

Oh...

OH!

‘But how?’ Thought Loki.

If he is in the past right now, does that mean Stark and Romanoff too? If yes, then in which year he is now...

“Are you sure, brother? Let’s go to Lady Eir to check yourself then. You are not just fainted in the middle of the way like this. Or does the preparation of your mysterious gift for me is that tiring for you?” Asked Thor.

Wait.. what gift preparation? The only time he makes it is when...

Oh...

Thor’s upcoming coronation.

‘Which will happen tomorrow, oh Norns. ‘ Loki wanted to go to Stark and Romanoff right here and now but he knows not if the mortal is from his time or not.

‘Then i guess, no stepping away from the changing this time then, since i’m sure as hell don’t want to fall to the void again.” Loki mused while try to stand from his ungraceful position on the familiar golden floor.

Then Loki tells Thor that he is okay and will be in his room, continuing his research, just not kind of research that Thor will expect. He needs a plan, to throw away Thor’s arrogance, then make sure the coronation failed, again.. and to have that talk with both Odin and Frigga. Then, there is Laufey. ‘Well, so much to do. So much to plan.’ Loki sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth, both Tony and Natasha looked sitting down on a nice looking sofa, both looked confused and still trying to processing what is going on until Natasha said, “Congratulations Tony, i guess your wish became true. Is it your birthday already in the afterlife?” Joked Natasha while Tony snorted and drink his scotch.

God, how he misses his perfect scotch.

“Yeah, i guess it’s my birthday already. But hey, we can use this chance as our advantage, you know? Besides, i’m sure our Lokes will be in this timeline too, and just messing Thor up there maybe. And.. we need a plan.”

“Yeah, we will discuss the plan, after you fix your arc reactor.. and some sleep.” Natasha reminded him.

“Oh, of course, how can i forgot,” Snarked Tony.

Then he told Natasha that she can rest in her room and both of them parted ways to think about the craziness just happened to them. Yes, somehow they ended up in the past because they literally joked on that and then they need to come up with ideas on how to contact Loki. Little did they know that the god of mischief has the same thought just like them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update Notes: I will try to update this story every Saturday and if you have any ideas/suggestions/anything, feel free to let me know ^^ 
> 
> Also, check out my other story, A New Life Forged ^^ 
> 
> Thank you so much!
> 
> Update Note : approximately, Tony, Nat and Loki stay in the afterlife around eleven months before they got transported back to the past.


	3. Am I.. Misunderstood This Whole Family Drama Last Time? And Finally Tony gives Loki his drink (PART 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happened to Loki and Tony is all ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder : This story is AU now and the characters is semi-OOC. Sorry about that, I’m still new here and need more practices :D  
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter.
> 
> This chapter is edited on June 14th, 2020

_Previous Chapter :_

_God, how he misses his perfect scotch._

_“Yeah, i guess it’s my birthday already. But hey, we can use this chance as our advantage, you know? Besides, i’m sure our Lokes will be in this timeline too, and just messing Thor up there maybe. And.. we need a plan.”_

_“Yeah, we will discuss the plan, after you fix your arc reactor.. and some sleep.” Natasha reminded him._

_“Oh, of course, how can i forgot,” Snarked Tony._

_Then he told Natasha that she can rest in her room and both of them parted ways to think about the craziness just happened to them. Yes, somehow they ended up in the past because they literally joked on that and then they need to come up with ideas on how to contact Loki. Little did they know that the god of mischief has the same thought just like them._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Am I.. Misunderstood This Whole Family Drama Last Time? And Finally Tony gives Loki his drink (PART 1)**

* * *

It was the day again…

His brother’s coronation day again and it will begin in a few hours.

And Loki didn’t sleep at all last night. Too many thoughts came and also, there is his plan to interrupt Thor’s coronation, again…

Loki still couldn’t believe that he is now in the past. Everything is both changed and hasn’t changed at the same time and everything is just like what he remembered. The palace, the people, his _family, everything..._

Loki would be lying if he told himself he has forgiven them after a millennium of lies being fed upon him. He didn’t felt that anger again, but the bitterness and the hurt feeling is still there. He already tried his best to forgive both of his father’s doing upon him but he just cannot forget it.

He just cannot forget Laufey, who left him to die in that temple.

Or Odin’s first purpose with keeping him as a relic or political tool.

He hates what they did to him.

And even now, he is even still unsure if what Odin told him if that purpose being discarded from his thought already is the truth or just another lie to assured him that he is still his son and he is not going anywhere?

Loki sighed and tried to clear his thought about _both_ of his _fathers_ as he turns to the next page on the book he is currently reading when he heard a sound of someone’s footsteps moving towards his room.

Loki sighed again in annoyance. If it’s Thor again, then he might kick his brother out of his room, or better, his balcony.

But Thor would just fly himself back to his balcony, so Loki crossed the ‘balcony’ option.

Anyway…

It’s not that Loki didn’t love his brother. He loves his brother dearly (and he will make sure Thor would never heard about this) but this Thor is _not his Thor._

This Thor is still that brash, arrogant brat that never realized many of his adventures could make him lose his life and Loki will make sure that this Thor will come over to his sense like the other Thor soon, hence Loki didn’t want to change anything about his plan to let the Jotuns to disturb the coronation again.

The sound of knocking makes Loki out of his thought and he wondered if maybe it’s not Thor who come to his room now since that oaf will just barge in.

“You may come in,” Loki said as he stands from his bed to greet whoever is it that coming inside his room. In the early morning no less.

The door opened and showed his mother and suddenly, it’s like all the world’s view was narrowed down until all he could see is his mother.

And he is not ready to meet her yet.

Not since he still felt guilty and felt that is his mother's death was upon him. It's because he told that damn dark elf where to go.

And the worst thing is, his last word filled his mother's ethereal and beautiful face full of sadness. 

How can he be so stupid?

“Loki?” Frigga called, a frowned is on her face. “Thor said you fainted yesterday. Are you alright, my son? Have you seen Lady Eir to check upon you about what ails you so sudden? I am so sorry that I could not come to check you yesterday since you know how your Father’s condition.” Frigga asked while placing her hands on Loki’s left cheek.

Loki smiled and enjoying the affection his mother given to him, even though it’s just from a simple touch like her hand on his cheek.

How he missed his mother…

The only regret he had is he did not have any chance to say goodbye to her before.

“I’m alright. Mother. Besides, I just lost consciousness for a few seconds. It’s just a side effect of the experiment that goes wrong and from a little bit tiredness.” Loki lied smoothly, but he has a feeling that his mother will not believe it.

Frigga just sighed softly and smile at Loki, clearly not believe his explanations but she don’t push him for the truth.

Norns, how he missed his mother smile. It's like her mother's smile could chase away all the bad feelings he had. His mother is everything, He loves her so much even though she lied about his heritage to him as well.

And should he tell his mother the truth? The devastating truth that his son was a criminal, she is dead, killed by a dark elf, Odin’s death, Hela and Ragnarok, and then Thanos?

No, he didn’t think so. Yet, his tongue really loves the idea to spilled everything and his heart totally agrees. But him? As Tony said, Nope!

“Alright then. But promise me if you feel unwell you will immediately go to Lady Eir and if you meet with another situation like this, please come to me so we could work out the way out of your experiments. Can you promise me that, my little Kiki?” Frigga asked while laughing a little bit when she saw Loki’s cheek redden as he felt embarrassed about that particular nickname.

“Yes, I will, Mother. And no need for that childish name you know. It’s been like 700 years ago since you called me with that name.” Loki huffed in a fake annoyance while Frigga laughed again and then smile.

“You will be always my little Kiki, my son, even when you grow old and have white hair. I always love you.” Loki stood frozen.

He didn’t expect his mother will be saying things like this on the day of Thor's coronation. Or does this happened too in the other timeline?

“Of course, Mother,” Loki replied. “But just don’t call me with that name when we are in the front of people please,” Loki murmured while looking at his mother and holding both of her hand.

‘I will not let death comes to knock your door again this time, Mother. On this, I do swear.’ Loki swore.

Yes, he couldn’t let the same thing happen again. He will cast aside all of his foolishness and try to get back his once shattered family. Even Odin, maybe he will try another way to knock some sense to his father’s thick skull in the future and spice things up a little bit maybe?

Hm.. he could not say no to causing some mischief here and there, so yes, maybe he will do it later. But now, there is a lot of important things to do.

And then, he needs to find a way to contact both Tony and Nat and to update his situation to the man without using the Bifrost. He is so frustratingly genius even though he is a pain in the ass sometimes. And with Nat, al the planning will not only fall to him. What a nice team.

His family is not perfect, nor the best. But he couldn’t ask for a better family like this one.

“Of course I will not do things like that. Now, how about you tell me your little project for your brother? Is it finished yet?”

“Yes, it is finished. I asked a blacksmith to make a sword that would help him to focus his power when Mjolnir is not with him. The blacksmith make the sword while I put a few spells here and there to help him channel is power more accurately. The sword itself will shoot his power from its tip. Well, hopefully, he will like it.” Frigga smiled.

“Such a thoughtful gift. I am sure your brother will love it.”

“It depends if he is sober enough to accept my gift or not. You know him, Mother.”

“Your brother did not always notice things like that. But know this, that he loves you as much as you love him, even if sometimes he fails to show it.” Hearing this, Loki only nodded since he knows already what his brother like. And he could be a better person like his Thor.

And that’s why the show must go on.

* * *

_Two months later - New York._

Tony is in his workshop, working on his suit, which is the one he used when he was fighting Thanos for the last time. Tony is putting his concentration too much on his works and that makes he didn’t realize that he has a visitor.

“Is this the suit you are talking about back then, Tony?” Tony jumped in shock and cursed, almost making a mistake with his suit.

Then the alarms that activated automatically when someone not recognized by Jarvis got turned online and was about to attack Loki if Tony didn’t intervene with it first.

“Jarvis! Turn off the security alarm. He is my guest, named Loki.” Tony said while still gripping his chest, or more accurately, his arc reactor.

“Alright, Sir. I will put Mr. Loki on your guests' list. Welcome to Stark Tower, Mr. Loki.“ Said Jarvis and then the protocol off and everything goes back to normal.

“Thank you for the warm welcome, Jarvis,” Loki replied while facing the ceiling.

Then Tony turns his face to Loki who only stood, looking innocent, while he groans in disbelieve.

“Dammit, Lokes! Could you at least use the damn doorbell? I didn’t need a heart attack right now, okay?”

Loki frowned and said, “ I do not want to use it when I could just come inside your room as I pleased. Besides waiting for you to open the door for me will be too long with your music’s volume that big.”

“You can’t just come and go as you pleased. What if you come to my room or lab and found me naked? And how do you know about music?” Tony said exasperated and then got a little bit confused when he noticed Loki mentioned music.

“I’m not like Thor, I know more things about Midgard than he and besides, won’t I will be rich if I found you naked and then took a photo of you and publish it on the internet? “ Loki grins while Tony laughs.

“Yeah yeah, do that and I will blast you to the nearest window, Reindeer Games.: Loki narrowed his eyes.

"Do that, and I will turn you into a squirrel, Anthony," Loki warned, although if Tony squinted harder, he could see Loki's eyes glinting with mischief. 

"That is cheating though," Tony mumbled while Loki just chuckled hearing that. Then Tony leaned on the edge of his table and crossing his arms in the front of his chest.

"Anyway, how are you coping with the whole oh-no-I’m-on-the-past-it’s-great-but-not-great-at-all phase? Have you killed anyone yet? And J, activate my Silencio protocol and protect this conversation from the first minute of our guest's arrival.”

“I haven't killed anyone, but I will kill you if you are being annoying again, and what a surprise that you are a Harry Potter fan. Anyway, that is the topic I want to discuss. Where is Natasha now?” Said Loki while sitting on the grey sofa.

“Bad Loki, no killing anyone inside my tower. And well, I’m all ears. And Tasha is in France, doing her mission and won’t be back until Thursday, which is two more days. And I don’t like Harry Potter, just enjoying the movie and their spell name is kinda _cute_. Oh, before that, you want a drink? I still owe you a drink right?”

“Yeah, and a bottle of whiskey is alright for now.” Loki sighed.

Then, after receiving the whiskey bottle from Tony, Loki explained all the things that happened from his wake until Thor’s delayed coronation and their little visit to Jotunheim.

“And well, this is the point where all goes wrong and not as same as my memories.” Loki looked to the window while trying to think the right word to explain what he needs to tell Tony.

“What is going wrong? “ Tony asked seriously. Honestly, Tony felt so relieved that he didn’t wake up in Afghanistan and instead ended up when his arc reactor still poisoning him.

“The things that go wrong are..instead of having one family, now I have two. But Thor still got banished and hopefully, he will come to his sense soon. I would hate to send the Destroyer again.” Loki huffed.

Tony blinked. “That’s it? You’re told by Alldaddy to get married and you dare to not invite m-…”

“No! “ Loki face-palmed. “I am not getting married, Stark! What a weird conclusion.” Loki rolled his eyes in annoyance and cross his arms and lean on the back of the sofa.

“So, if you are not getting married? Then what do you mean is.. oh! Do you mean your avatar family finally showed up to take you back?”

Loki inhale and exhale, “ _Yes_ , Stark. My a _vatar_ family certainly found out about me and demand me to be sent back to them. And because of this, I want you to stay alert so you will not be getting other things that are not like you have experienced happen to you, got it? Even though it's quite.. interesting, it's still confusing and there are many paths that could open a bad way if we did not treat our current... condition.. with careful watch and plans. ”

“Aww, actually you care about your friends, that’s sweet Lokster and of course I will stay alert. We need to tell Tasha about this as soon as we can though. By the way, tell me how you ended up in that situation? Is your real family good or..?”

“They are.. surprisingly good enough.. not like what I thought... I think I misunderstood them... “ Loki said while staring at his whiskey bottle with a faraway look.

“Well, if you really want to know.. After we, as in me, Thor, The Warriors Three, and Lady Sif landed on Jotunheim-…”

* * *

_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, so like the sub-title of this story, this is the part one, since it will be too long to my liking and I will post the part two on this Saturday, I will try my best and I’m sorry it took me long enough to update and I want to thank you to you all who gives me comments, reads, kudos, and subscription! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH GUYS! And please tell me what you thought about this story by commenting, I know this is still bad and still have so many grammar errors since english is not my primary language, but I want to learn to write fanfic in english so here I am now hehehe. Once again, Thank you! See you soon guys! Stay safe and healthy!


	4. Am I.. Misunderstood This Whole Family Drama Last Time? And Finally Tony gives Loki his drink (PART 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Truths revealed, Loki felt awful, Laufey wants to hug his little Loptr and introduce him to his real family and why Odin felt like Laufey and him is on a competition? And Thor wants to be a better brother, but he needs to be worthy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder : This story is AU now and the characters is semi-OOC. Sorry about that, I’m still new here and need more practices :D  
> And since this story is AU, i might use some of the movies references, but not all XD, like for example, there might not be any AoU or CW.  
> If you have any suggestions, just comment :D
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

The party reaches the edge of the city-- its ancient structures of jade and ice melting and crumbling, ravaged by warfare a long time ago. A temple lies before them, across a central plaza.

And while the others keep moving forward and just ignoring the half-crumbled temple, Loki found himself can’t keep going yet and just starring at the temple, analyzing each edges, structures, shapes, the altar, even the odd carvings in the stones.

Questions filling his mind suddenly. He wondered where Laufey left him to die? In the back corner of the temple? In that altar? Probably.

But at the same time he also wondered if his biological mother wanted him at least, despite his small stature. Why Laufey left him here to die? Is it just because he is a runt? Or is there any other reasons?

Loki knows this is sounds foolish, but he kind of hoping that at least his biological mother wanted him, that Laufey never meant to left him to die. But, all of that is just a wishful thinking, an imagination. Loki sighed. No need to dwells in the past, even though he is literally in the past now.

“Brother? What are you doing there? Do you find something unusual?” Asked Thor when he realized that Loki is not with him.

Loki only replied by shaking his head, “Not really, but I thought I sensed something. Keep stay alert. I think they noticed our presence here.” Said Loki. Well, he did not lied about sensing the others presence, but he did know that the Jotuns are waiting for them.

Thor scoffed when hearing what Loki said. “Hiding . As cowards always do.” Then the five of them continue their journey, they didn’t notice a shadowy figure moved so fast behind them. Only Loki knows.

‘And here goes nothing,’ Loki sighed. He really didn’t want to relive this part f his life again, but what choices did he have?

The party walked further until they sense the Frost Giants In the shadows and crevices, surrounding them now on all sides. The Asgardians reach for the hilts of their weapons and each of them in their position, ready to attack and defense their Princes.

“What are you, _Asgardians,_ doing here? “ Hissed one of the Jotun warrior. Behind him, a lot of Frost Giants also stand by in their position, hands clenched beside all of them, ready to attack.

“I speak only to your King, not his foot soldier.” Thor said, his expressions showed how much he hates the Frost Giants in the front of them, which makes Loki winced. If this Thor know that Loki is also a Jotun, what will happen then when his brother’s current temperament is like this?

Loki shuddered a little bit, he absolutely didn’t want to know.

“Then speak,” Said a voice that sounds rough. Thor looked to the source of that voice and he found another Frost Giant that stood in the balcony with arms crossed, his face remains impassive, which hides years of unpleasantness he and his people endure. Knowing this, Thor smirked since he thought those monsters got what they deserved after attacking the midgardians many years ago even though a tiny voice reminded him it’s not good to have a thought like that.

“I am Laufey, King of Jotunheim, and yes I know who are you. So _,_ can youtell me, why have you brought the stench of your blood into my world?”

“I demand answers!” Then Laufey slowly walks until he is in the front of Thor and cocks his head to the left, right hand on his right hips and an amused smirk filled his face.

‘Now I know where I got that kind of smirk from,’ Loki thought since he remembered that no one ever have that kind of smir-.. -- why in the nine realms he is having a very unimportant thought like this?

Okay, focus!

“You ‘demand’? Does your parents never teach you to ask nicely when you need something from others, Golden Prince?” Laufey asked in a mocking tone.

“ _Pardon me then, King Laufey._ How did your people get into Asgard?” Thor asked between his gritted teeth.

“The House of Odin is full of traitors, that’s how.” Laufey answered with a smirk.

Norns, how he enjoyed riling up this little Odin-wannabe. If only he knows what his father did many years ago, this boy-prince maybe will not act so arrogant and foolish like this.

If he only knows what his father did. How his father slaughtered his people in the last war in a cold-blooded and stole the very heart of Jotunheim.

And the lost of his third child. He did suspect the Asgardians were behind this, but he is not sure. His little Loptr. At least Loptr didn’t grow up and suffered like him and his people did here after the Casket being taken.

Besides, with these young Asgardians here, Laufey could hold them hostages and demand the Casket to be given back so this realm and its people could heal.

Lady Sif and the Warriors Three exchange a puzzled look, disturbed by the Jotun King's words.

What does it mean?

“Do not dishonor my Father’s name with your lies!” Thor roared, Mjolnir held tightly in his right hand, ready to attack the Jotunheim King if he dare to dishonor his father again.

“Your father,” Laufey spat. “.. is a murderer and a thief. He stole what was ours, and left our world in ruins. We have the right to reclaim the Casket. “

“Not when you'd use it to make war against other Realms.” Thor spat back.

“And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it. I see you for what you are, Thor Odinson. Nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man. “

“This boy has grown tired of your mockery.”

Thor takes a step towards Laufey. The other Jotuns step in front of Thor, blocking his path. The Frost Giants, -- terrifying, blue-skinned, standing eight feet tall guarding their King.

Loki moves next to his brother and quietly implores him.

“Thor! Stop and think for once! Look around you! We are outnumbered!” Loki hissed. Thor scoffed at hearing Loki’s suggestion. He is the God of Thunder, he will not back down from a fight!

“Know your place, Brother!” Thor hissed back.

Loki felt like he really wants to slap Thor on his head. He knows this will going down fast but he is not wrong when he is hoping a different outcome of this situation came, right?

“You should listen to his counsel. You know not what your actions would unleash. But I do. Go now, while I still allow it. “ Laufey warned.

“We will accept your most gracious offer.” Loki said with a diplomatic tone, then grabbed his brother’s arm. Thor glared at the Frost Giants hotly before turning his back and his friends released a relief breath, but unfortunately, or fortunately for Thor, they heard a nearby Frost Giant muttered under his breath,

“Run back home little princess.” Thor stopped moving and at the same time, Loki, The Warriors Three and Lady Sif face-palmed inside their thought.

"Shit.” Loki cursed when Thor throw his hammer exactly to the Jotun that insult him just now. And the result is that Jotun got throw and his body get stuck a little bit deeper in the ice stone, fortunately for Laufey, or unfortunately for Thor, the Jotun seems to be still alive.

“Anyone else wants to taste my Mjolnir?” Thor asked confidently while flipping his hammer to the air and catch it again with ease.

Laufey pointed his finger to the Asgardian group. “Catch them!” He ordered.

And Thor grinned so wide when the Frost Giants move to attack him.

* * *

Laufey stood, back to the balcony when he could observe the battles raging in his home. Those bloody Asgardians! Does having their Casket and bathed in his peoples blood didn’t satisfied their blood-lusts?

And the boy, Thor, is just as same as his father Odin. Full of blood-lusts, no mercy either.

He wondered if today would be the last day for his people to live? At this rate, that hammer could kill many of his soldiers. He knows Mjolnir. Who didn’t know about it?

“My King! I have an important news!” Shouted one of his guards when his guards kneel in front of him. Then Laufey nodded to him and the guard back stand up and then started to tell his King about the news.

“My King, just now I have a battle with the Second Prince of Asgard.” He started. Laufey nods and then gesture the guard to continue.

“In the middle of the battle, I grabbed his arm, My King. This is where the situation get confusing. His arms didn’t turned black like his other friend who got frost-bitten. Instead, his arm is turning blue, in a same shade of blue like ours, My King.” He reported.

Laufey froze in his spot. He couldn’t believe it. If what Gall said is true, then..

‘Norns, please don’t play with me this time. Please don't tell this is just a joke that Loptr is still alive. Please let it be my Loptr.’ Laufey thought, then give his thanks to Gall for the report and then going down to the ground to search the Second Prince of Asgard himself.

That Second Prince of Asgard might be his son since there is no Jotun that can get out of the realm since they didn’t have their Casket anymore.

And then he spot it, he fights with Seidr instead of weapons like his companions used. Laufey moved towards Loki but when he wants to take the Second Prince’s attention, the sky rumbled and then a rainbow light shoot down to the ground, revealed a man with his Gungnir in his hand and he rode an eight-legged horse.

It’s Odin.

‘Now might be a good time to bait the information of it’s true that the Second Prince of Asgard is my son.’ Laufey thought then he moved towards the Allfather. Oddly enough, the old King looks quite disheveled and troubled, not like the Odin he knows.

Must be the year have catching up on him.

His soldier back away, he know most of them feared Odin. At least his people know when to back away instead like someone he know.

Laufey slams his fist to the ground and the ice beneath his feet raises him towards Odin. And there they are, Laufey and Odin, face to face.

“Laufey, end this.” Said Odin. Hearing this Laufey only raised one of his eyebrow.

“Well, your boy sought this out. I have give him and his little companions a chance to get out of here, but as you can see, they did not take it and instead they take lives of my people. “

“You are right. These are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such, you and I can stop this before there’s further bloodshed. “ Laufey shook his head and in his right hand, he formed an ice blade.

“We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. He will get what he came for--war and death. For he has slain my people with no mercy.”

“Your people called me princess firs-..” What Thor want to said suddenly got cut by Odin’s warning glare. Thor quieted but still keep his eyes fix on Laufey with pair of eyes clearly full with hate.

Loki sighed. At least the event today hasn’t change-..

“Although there is one more thing I need to address, Allfather. It concerns about _your_ other boy.” Laufey said while watching Odin’s expression who turned pale a little bit before it’s gone.

'..-ed... oh Norns, don't tell me this is going to end like what i will imagine now,' Dread filled Loki's mind. What if Laufey decide to have him back so he could kill this 'runt' again? There is so many possibilities, and the possibilities is more to the negative side rather than positives.

Damn!

“I see, my sons has acted foolish to you and your people. Rest assured that they will be punished accordingly.” Odin have a feeling that it’s not what Laufey meant and he know it. He don’t know what will Laufey do with Loki, but it seems now Laufey knows about Loki’s origin.

He fears for Loki. He didn’t want Laufey to complete his act of killing Loki. Now he must think of a plan, fast.

“No, that’s not what I meant, Allfather. Although a good punishment will be good for your golden son. He needs to be humbled a little bit.” Laufey snorted when he saw Thor’s anger.

Meanwhile, Loki bit the bottom part of his lip. He is nervous and he need an escape plan, fast, if things going wrong.

“I will just going straight to the problem. That night, you didn’t just took the Casket from us, wasn’t it? You took a baby boy, my son to be exact.”

Silence fills the area. No one speak, and the Asgardians except Odin and of course Loki, didn’t know what the two Kings talking about, but they felt like this talk will revealed something.. unpleasant..

“What do you mean? I never know you have another son.” Laufey laughed hearing the blatant lie that comes out of Odin’s mouth.

“Oh, don’t you even try to lie! Now I have puzzled it all together! I always wondered if my son, Loptr, was killed by one of your men, or being devoured by the beasts but now I know. You took him, you raised him alongside your boy and to become what, hm? A puppet King for Jotunheim one day, hm? Let me tell you now, my son will not join you back to your realm. He belongs with me, with his family! And i don't want your biggotries filling his mind more than he already has!” Hearing this, all the Asgardians, except Odin, paled. Mostly Loki.

‘What? So.. all this time-..’ Loki’s thought trailed off. Loki just watched the ‘conversations’ between Odin and Laufey with a blank look.

'Oh shit, i killed my father who actually really wants me..' Loki felt so empty suddenly, he felt like he wants to scream right now, not caring what everyone here thought. Oh Norns, what he had done? He killed his own father who loves him and he killed him in a cold-blooded back then.

“You should be thankful, Laufey. I saved your son from the death and you accused me of stealing your child? You are the one who wants to kill your own flesh and blood and because his small stature, am I right?!” Odin snapped back.

“I never-..”

“WHAT IN THE NINE REALM IS GOING ON?” Loki finally snapped. He will not going to know the full story behind his ‘abandonment’ if the two Kings decided to quarrel. And the bad feeling will not washed away if he didn't know all the truth and he need to hear it now!

“To put it simply,” Laufey began and then he moved towards Loki in a slow pace. Loki stood in his spot, not wavering. The man he once killed in his other life now is going to tell him the truth behind his ‘abandonment’ and Loki is tore between wanting to know and not.

“You are my son, the third in line of the Jotunheim throne. Loptr Laufeyson, my son. I never abandon you never intended to, neither your mother. And it's a blessing for us actually when a Jotun born small. It means they will be a great sorcerer one day and our leader. We never abandon our own flesh and blood just because he or she born small.” Hearing this, Thor stared at both Laufey and Loki in shock.

His brother.. a Frost Giant.

“If I am your son,” Loki began, looking at Odin and then Laufey in a slightly nervous manner. “Then what is the truth behind it? I want to know, explain it, slowly, before I’m going crazy here. You know that I’m told that the Fro-..Jotuns are.. uh..” Loki trailed off slowly, now he is feeling a little bit stupid as in why he choose to use this word even though he is playing to fake his shock about the information of his heritage.

“Monsters,” Laufey supplied 'helpfully' while all the Asgardians winced at hearing that. The Jotuns glared at the Asgardians with a hateful expressions.

‘Poor lad never thought he is a frost giant this whole time. That’s why he can’t stand at being in a place that is too hot and always being too different from everyone. I’m feeling very sorry now.’ Volstagg sighed inside his thought. He looks at his friend and found that Fandral have the same realization dawn upon him, so does Hogun, while Sif muttered something like ‘ I knew it’ under her breath.

Then Volstagg look at Thor and he find a troubled expression at the face of the Prince.

‘Hopefully he will not decided to hate his brother just because Loki is a Jotun. Because if he did I guess I will knock his head for Loki. He is still my Prince and friend even though he is a Jotun’ Thought Volstagg. Now he focus his attention again to Laufey and Loki.

Oddly enough, Loki took all the information in a quite calm manner. But Volstagg know, soon he might lose his temper if there is something or someone saying things that he dislikes.

“Your mother, Farbauti, deliver you at the night when we are being pushed back by the Asgardians. When she has you in her arms, the guards came and told her my order that she must go to the temple to protect you.”

“ But, when you are safely arrived at the temple, the Asgardians soldiers ambush your mother’s guards and then she finally decided to fight off the enemy while you are being kept in the temple. She survives if you are wondering and at that night, Farbauti wounded so the guards bring her back to see a healer while, from the report said that day, three of my soldier want to bring you back to the palace so you will be near your mother. But until now, we don’t know who killed them-..”

“I did,” Odin cut him off of his explanation.”I thought they are going to kill Loki that night. I heard Loki’s cries, so I went to the temple to check it. But when I saw three Frost Giants with Loki, I thought they want to kill him.” Odin explained.

Loki sighed then turned to Laufey, “ There is your answer.” Laufey chuckled a little bit.

“Indeed,” Answered Laufey. “And now, you can imagined how surprised I am when one of my soldier came running to me and reporting about you. I know it must be you because in the last millennium, there is none of my people who goes off-world, because we don’t have our Casket, which is the source of our power and life in this realm.” Said Laufey while glaring back at Odin.

“You attack Midgard. I took the Casket as the consequences of your doing.”

“Yeah, after killing many of my people and doomed the next generations to death.” Laufey shot back.

Loki look at Thor and Thor met his stare and then Thor nodded. He understood that there will be time to discuss about this with his brother.

Thor decided, he will still loves Loki as his brother, even if he is a Jotun.

‘And what a _good_ impression I have made’ Thor grimaced. He should not let his temper get the better on him.

“Alright gentlemen, let’s not got into each others throat and let’s negotiate, alright? Before I decided to go off myself because I think will going mad. In that case, I guess I need to plead for a temporary madness. “ What had control his tongue to say things like this? Loki wanted to face-palmed like physically because if he could see himself saying this like this, he will laughed, hard.

“No! You are forbidden to off yourself, and you come with me, Lopt-.. Loki, so I can introduce you to your mother and brothers.” Laufey said in his this-is-my-order-so-you-better-follow-it-or-else tone.

Loki gulped, then looked at Odin. Odin frowned at Loki’s reaction, he thought Loki will.. lash out? But apparently not.

“Your reaction is quite low, Loki.” Odin stated. Loki think for a moment to give his father-.. his adoptive father, a good answer.

“Uh, you see.. I already know actually.. about my heritage. I just didn’t know the actual reason until today.” And then all the Asgardians heads snapped up towards him.

“Since when?” Thor asked in confusion. The warriors Three and Lady Sif looks like want to ask so Loki decided to cut them off and explain it at once.

“It was when I am still 927. I have an experiment with elemental spells and, well, let’s skip to the point when the snow was melted accidentally in my hand and it turned my skin blue. Then I got shocked and when I tested again, I found out that I am a Jotun. No one knows.” Loki explained while breath out a relief inside.

‘That was close,’ Loki thought.

Odin nodded slowly then he and Laufey began the actual conversations and in the end, they both agree that Loki will be allowed in both two realms and Loki will need to be in Jotunheim for a while to familiarize himself with the realm and his people.

But Loki will be in Jotunheim after he finished a few of his urgent matter (or so Loki say) before he come back to Jotunheim.

Odin also agreed to return the Casket, with a few enchantments so the Jotun will not misused it anymore after Loki literally told him he will be here and he didn’t want to die because there is no food.

‘Well, damn. Here I am in the past and I somehow ended up doing what Odin actually wanted. Norns, you got a really bad joke, if it’s you who sent us back here. ’ Loki sighed then prepare to follow Odin back to Asgard for a while to take his things with him.

‘And you are so fortunate, Odin, because I have a more pressing matters. If I’m not, then I will have my pleasure to mess with you.’ Loki thought.

* * *

**_**Asgard** _ **

Odin sighed after he told Frigga everything that happened in Jotunheim. Never in his imagination that Loki's true heritage will be revealed in the front of Laufey and ended up with the both of them telling Loki the truth that Loki is actually not Odin's son and he is from Jotunheim. 

Honestly, when Loki told him that he already discovered his true heritage when he is still around nine hundred-ish is shocking to say. Frigga didn't knew either, of course, since Loki told him that no one knows and he wondered how Loki deal with it? He is surprised that he didn't even notice that Loki already know.

Loki is more mature than he thought and it shame him that Odin felt he didn't really know his second son, the son he choose by heart.

A sound of knocking make Odin's thought scattered and he told whoever it is to enter his room. And it's Loki. The one that filling his thought just now.

"Father, Mother, " Loki greeted his parents, his Aesir parents to be exact since now he have two pairs of parents and more headaches to dealt with, especially since Odin still banished Thor to Midgard. Hopefully his brother will get his senses knocked by that Foster girl again this time and hopefully he didn’t need to bring Destroyer again to help Thor worthy again like the last time. He is so near to kill his brother last time.

Guess he should introduce his brother to Tony? 

Probably. If Thor didn't kill him when he meet loki on Midgard.

"Loki," Frigga stands up and hug Loki while apologizing for not telling him of his true heritage. And Loki never could stay mad to his mother, even in the original timeline. Loki accepted his mother's apologize and tell her that now Loki understand why she can't tell him earlier, because there will be many people who wants his blood just because he is a Jotun. And the truth shouldn't be hold on too long.

"My Son, Loki, the reason we are calling you here is because soon i will enter Odinsleep. And with Thor still on Midgard now, i want you to be the King in my stead while i;m recovering. Your Mother agreed because she needs to be near me and if there is things that you don't understand, you can always asked your Mother or the Councils. Do you accept this task, Loki Odinson?" Loki's eyes widen in shock. He thought Odin will use his true name since now he 'knows' his heritage.

Ah, maybe he have his own reasons, like Frigga once said.

Loki kneel, right hand on his left shoulder and bow his head in the front of Odin and Frigga, "I accept the task, My King." Loki said.

* * *

Apparently, the Odinsleep only goes for two weeks and Loki happily give back the Throne to his Father since he didn't want to deal with it anymore. Once was enough, like that five years he disguised as Odin. The only thing that annoyed him is his brother's friend that nagged him to let them come to Midgard to help Thor. And this time Loki already prepared himself by showing them that even Loki who tried to lift Thor's banishment being shocked until his body thrown backwards (Loki's idea, and he tell Odin so his friends cannot come to Midgard to help Thor, but not him, since he told his Father that he have a friend there and promised him to meet again soon), and start from there neither Lady Sif nor the Warriors Three asked is permissions to lift it, but Loki knew that they are still sneaking to Midgard.

At least, as long as he didn't send the Destroyer after them, Thor's time on Midgard will be longer since he might introduce Thor to Tony and Nat.

And so, after Loki take his things, make sure every matter is done, he goes to Jotunheim. Loki spent like three months in Jotunheim and Loki supposed he did misunderstood the Jotuns since they are really just like everyone else, their differences is just on their height and the color of their skin, and their cultures of course. And he felt so stupid remembering his actions in the original timeline. Ugh.

And for the first few days, Loki tried to stomped down any negative feelings or thought about the Jotuns since he was being fed about the negativity of the Jotuns. And he thought they can be use to help them for the upcoming war against Thanos. That’s it, if they have reached their strength back before the time. And well, there goes another mission for Loki.

Now, if he could just figure out how to get the Mind Stone without needing to fall into his grasp again, also the whereabouts of the other damn stones.

Thanos cannot get his purple hand on those stones again.

He will also need to tell Eitri to not make any shiny gauntlet with six holes in it. And then Eitri and the dwarves need to be defended too in this case Thanos attacking the Nidavellir earlier, but who could?

And when he is being introduced to his mother for the first time, his mother suddenly hug him so hard and cried and talk too fast but he could understand since she thought he is dead and then in the end he spent the rest of the day talking with his mother, Farbauti. His biological mother is exactly like Frigga. He wondered if all the mothers is like that?

Laufey is like Odin, but softer and more understanding. It might be because he just got his long lost son that all thought dead, back. He really listened when Loki told him all the experience he got with living in Asgard.

Of course, he kind of censored many things since he didn’t want his biological father started a war with his adoptive father. He is so done with them if it’s happened.

And then, there is his brothers. Helblindi and Blyeistr. Both of them is like a mixed of his character and Thor’s as one. Both of them are like Thor and him on their prowess, but at the same time, they also like to search for knowledge and causing a bit of mischief here and there. Both also have a sharp mind.

Honestly, Loki felt all of this is quite, nice.. he kind of like it when he could live in the temperature that felt so nice on his blue skin.

He wondered, what did he do to accept such a rare chance like this?

* * *

_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the part two and hopefully you like it? If you didn't understand, please let me know ahahaha XD i felt both better and worse while writting in english, is it normal? dunno :"D
> 
> Next chap : will be a little bit continuation of Tony and Loki's conversation, Nat come back and then the three of them have their kind of.. party? and an introduction of a new(?) player. (hopefully this will going well ahahaha XD)
> 
> Thank you to you all who gives me comments, reads, kudos, bookmarks and subscription! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH GUYS!


	5. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly what the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This story is AU now and the characters is semi-OOC. Sorry about that, I’m still new here and need more practices :D
> 
> I’m so sorry this chapter is so disappointing, many grammar errors and things like that. Honestly, I just wrote this in 3 hours since I didn’t have any ideas to write from Monday to Friday:”D I will fix all the mistakes like grammar errors later haha XD I just want to update as I scheduled since I don’t want to get attacked by writer’s block:”D
> 
> And yeah, hopefully in the next chapter, or the next one, we will see some action.

_Previous Chapter :_

_And then, there are his brothers. Helblindi and Blyeistr. Both of them are like a mix of his character and Thor’s as one. Both of them are like Thor and him on their prowess, but at the same time, they also like to search for knowledge and causing a bit of mischief here and there. Both also have a sharp mind._

_Honestly, Loki felt all of this is quite, nice.. he kind of like it when he could live in the temperature that felt so nice on his blue skin._

_He wondered, what did he do to accept such a rare chance like this?_

* * *

**_**Chapter 5:** _ ** **_**Talks. Heart-to-Heart, you know, things like that?** _ **

* * *

He never thought he will be content to be like this. Having a conversation with a Midgardian who he has considered his friend, having a drink, and feeling so much at ease and of course, watching a movie.

He knows he can't be here too long because he still has duties since he is still a Prince of Asgard, not to mention his plans on gathering information about the whereabouts of the infinity stones, around this time.

And his other Father is now busy with fixing the Jotunheim with all the other Jotnar since Loki had given the Casket to Laufey, with a little persuasion, and of course, Odin being Odin put some spells that make the realm travel is impossible at the moment until Asgard (mainly Odin) can trust the Jotnar to not misuse the Casket again, which makes Laufey put another reason on his ‘Why I hate Odin Borson’ list.

“Hey Lokes, I want to ask you a question.” Loki turned his face to Tony who is sitting down beside his left on the black leather sofa.

“What?”

“You said Thor is on Earth now, and your daddy is on his sleep again and your mommy is watching him. Aren’t you supposed to be on Asgard, like, you know? Running the kingdom and pulling pranks here and there? It’s not like I wanna kick you out, buddy, just a bit curious here.”

“It’s simple,” Loki chuckled. “I make what you called a clone here and give him directions on what he is supposed to do while I take my vacation here. But rest assure that i will go back soon.” Tony’s eyes widen in surprise and interest.

“Wow, I should’ve known you will do that. Any chance I can scan it? Pretty please with a cherry on top?“ Loki blinked in confusion, he still doesn’t understand why Tony asking for his permission to scan his magic.. with a cherry on top no less. Loki sighed, guess he should learn more about the midgardians’ saying.

Loki shrugged, “ Sure, but you cannot give any of the readings you got to anyone. It is only for you and if you did, I’m sure there is a nice window somewhere here where I can throw you.” Loki said grinning while Tony just chuckled.

“What is it with you and throwing me out of the window? You run out of ideas on how to dispose of me, Rudolph?”

“I assure you, I have many ways of disposing some-..” Loki’s sentence cut off when the elevator on Tony’s penthouse produce a ding sound. Then the elevator door opened and revealed a red hair woman and a blond-haired man.

The man looks around his surroundings in confusion before his blue eyes landing on the sight of his brother, then his eyes widening in disbelief and confusion.

”Brother? Why are you here? Are you here because of Father?” Thor looks confused while Loki sighed and motioned Thor with his hand to follow him.

Loki stopped walking in the midway and Thor almost bump into Loki if he didn’t have a good reflex.

“Anthony, Natasha... after this, let’s grab a cup of coffee before I’m going back?” Natasha smiled at Loki and nodded. “Sure. Besides, there are many things that I want to discuss with both of you.” and followed by Tony’s

“Yeah, let’s do it later, Reindeer Games.” Which makes Loki only rolled his eyes while Thor looking between the two midgardians and his brother in more confusion.

Exactly since when his brother visited Midgard and made friends with them? This thought honestly makes Thor felt more awful as he realized by each passing time that he _never_ really there beside his brother again since he got Lady Sif and the Warriors Three to have an adventure and play with, while Loki secluded himself in the library, surrounding himself around the books and practiced his seidr, and because of that often Sif and Loki bickering against each other.

Thor felt a tug on his sleeves and found that Loki is the one who tugging his jacket’s sleeves and looked at him with a smile, a reassuring smile that reminded Thor of their mother.

“Let’s go to my room, brother. Jarvis has let me know where is my room. By the way, welcome to Stark Tower.” Loki grins while taking his brother's arm and guide him to the elevator to go to his room, which is only one floor after the floor that both him and Tony just occupied.

“Lead the way then, brother,” Thor said with a low voice which makes Loki raised his left eyebrow but then shrugged and led Thor inside the elevator, and both of them gone, except Tony and Natasha that now is staring at each other in silence.

“So, your mysterious guest after being back from Germany is Thor?” Tony pointed out while crossing his arms while Natasha only nodded while sipping a cup of tea that is not in the table a moment ago. ‘This is Loki’s doing,’ Natasha thought while smiling. Natasha didn’t think that the Trickster will remember that she like a cup of tea after a quite tiring day. How kind...

“Yes, I guess bringing Thor back here so we can introduce ourselves to him will help us better in the future, especially if we will have the invasion like we had in 2012, although I’m not sure who will lead it this time since we know Loki will not doing that this time. And I guess introducing him to our world’s culture and norms will help him better. We don’t want another mess like we had before, so this is my idea. So, what do you think?”

Natasha now understood why everything ended up like ‘that’ after their battle in the Leipzig Airport. Natasha was so shocked after Tony told her the truth behind the ‘Siberia’s shit’ as Tony quoted it.

Natasha never thought that it was Barnes that killed Tony’s parents, although Natasha understood that Barnes cannot control his body, but what Steve did to Tony and by attacking him like that made Natasha’s blood ran cold (if she still has blood running through her veins back then in the afterlife anyway).

At first, there is part of Natasha that still skeptical after hearing what Tony said. But his memories can’t lie and Natasha did feel like her gut is being punched after seeing that Tony has almost died. Yes, fortunately, Tony can go home all the way from Siberia but still, with his Arc Reactor broken like that, makes the journey to go home more difficult.

All because both are a very stubborn man. If the situation is not as messy as back then, she is sure as hell that they could search another way. Signing the Accords is not the worst part. One of the worst part of Natasha’s thought is Ross being too nosy and arrogant for his own good and the Avengers' breaking themselves "unintentionally".

Ah well, let’s focus back on the topic.

Tony himself only nodded while sipping his scotch back, still silent while processing what Natasha just delivered.

“Yeah, that will be a good idea. We will need to let Loki know since he is Thor’s brother and I think he could teach Thor as well since Loki also still learning about our customs. And oh, let’s don’t forget to make Cap learn about the modern-day as well, maybe this will help and hopefully we will not make the same mistakes like before. Both of the sides are hurting enough. “ Tony sighed while leaning his head to the headrest of his sofa while his left hand playing with his scotch glass.

Natasha nodded. Yes, both of the sides are hurt and hopefully this time there will be no need for ‘that’ to happen again.

Thanos himself is already a concerning matter enough.

“Alright, I think that is enough for today. I will be in my lab if you need me, Tash.” Tony said.

“Tony,” Natasha called out. Tony stop walking and looked at Natasha in confusion.

Natasha smiled, a genuine smile.” Let’s not mess up with this chance and remind each other to be careful about how we handle things from now on. Especially from SHIELD and HYDRA, yeah? I’m so glad that it is you that I got as my partner for time traveling.” Hearing that, Tony chuckled.

“Of course, we will. And glad to have you and Lokster as my partner as well. This will be fun! And yeah, I know that we cannot mess up too much, but maybe a prank or two will not hurt?” Natasha shook her head in amusement after hearing what Tony said.

“No wonder you and Loki became the best buddy so fast,” Natasha commented as she stepped into the elevator and heading towards her room while Tony only laughed and heading to his lab. Both waiting until Loki and Thor’s heart to heart done.

* * *

“You must have so many questions, brother?” Loki started out while they already make themselves comfortable for whatever this talk will be. Thor nodded and Loki still keeps his mouth silent, waiting for Thor’s questions.

Changing his brother to be a better person, it’s not an easy task, but not a task that Loki doesn’t want to do. He only wanted his brother did not stay doing stupid things for the rest of his life and strive to be a better person.

“There are so many that confused me, brother. And everything that happened after our... uh... mess in Jotunhe-..”

“ _Your_ mess, Thor. You are the one who dragged me there.” Loki scoffed while crossing his arms.

“ _My_ mess, then. I just.. I don’t understand why... our parents hide such things like this from us. I mean-..”

“Thor, listen. About what happened in Jotunheim, you saw that I’m a Jotun. I’m adopted, and you already know the backstory. And why our parents hide such things from us, even though it is not a very good thing to do, mainly it is because to protect me from the racism and hatred the Aesir have towards all the Jotuns."

"Besides, they will kill me if they know that their King brings a Jotun baby after the war with them. And yes, it hurts when i realize they didn't tell me about my true heritage after all this time, but i can understand that their intentions is just for my safety." Continue Loki.

Thor thinks about what Loki just said. It is true, the Aesir hatred towards the Jotuns will never go. Parents told their child to behave, lest the Jotuns will kidnap them and eat them. Even the nursery song is painting the Jotuns in a terrible picture, and so does the games.

It will be a very big disaster and yes, there will be a lot of murder attempts to kill Loki if every Aesir knows that Loki is a Jotun, a son of King Laufey no less!

“But then, are you not shocked when you know that you are a Jotun in that age, brother? To whom do you seek to help you with your.. uh... secret?” Instead of sad expressions, Thor gets a chuckle from Loki.

Thor felt like he didn’t know his brother at all and that is a very painful fact that he wants to fix soon. He wants to comfort his brother after all the Jotunheim mess and with this chance with Loki on Midgard, Thor thought he could offer himself to provide comfort for his brother, but no, Loki _looked_ fine.

“Now, that is the start of my tales on how I get some friends on Midgard, brother. You see, when I found out I was a Jotun, the first thing that crosses my mind is to get out of Asgard. So, I cloaked myself from Heimdall and slipped into the path of Yggdrasil and find my way to Midgard. It is around 2009 in Midgardian year.”

“Since Midgard has changed so much in a span of a century, I need to learn how to blend in here. So I got myself a job as a barista, a coffee maker. I assume you have tasted this Midgardian drink called coffee?”

Thor hums while nodding. “Yes, I have tried that drink with Jane. She introduceed me to the wonder of coffee and maybe I can try a coffee that you make if you still remember how to do it?” Thor joked while Loki only smiled.

“Of course I still remember, you oaf. Between us, you are the one who often forgot to do things you are supposed to do.” Loki sighed then continue his story. About how he met Tony when the inventor comes to the coffee shop he works at, Starbucks.

Loki just hopes that Thor will forgave him for this lie when the time comes.

He told Thor on how they suddenly formed a friendship over a talk of science and a book called Harry Potter which Thor still did not know what is that book about. And then there is Natasha, the woman that works as Tony’s assistant.

The three of them finally know the truth of Loki’s self after a year and a half he had spent with his Midgardian friends and shockingly both of them accepted him as who he was and from there the three of them become friends.

“Ah I see.. that is most fortunate for them to have a friend like you, brother,” Thor said in a low voice while looking at his brother’s confused expression with a sad smile.

“Why?” 

“I took you for granted, calling your talent for seidr as a womanly craft and weak. I brushed you off often and not even thanked you when you save my lives and both Sif and the Warriors Three. I’m so sorry, brother. I want to be a good big brother to you! I thought by showing off my skills, you will be assured of my skills in protecting you, but it seems the result is not what i have anticipated. I-... “ Whatever Thor wants to say is being cut off when he felt a pair of arms enveloped his body.

Loki hugged him. Thor knows his brother is not one for affection but when he did...

“You big, stupid oaf. “ Loki only said that while hugging him and then Loki release his hug and staring at Thor with a very serious expression.

“Yes, you did belittle me, I felt like you shadowed me with your greatness while I’m forever in your shadow. And for many years I became bitter and hated you for that. But, you are my brother, even though not by blood. I can’t just forget the good things that happened between us, so I tell myself to give you another chance to see you changed to be a better person. And I think, you are now in that way. So hopefully with your stay here on Midgard, you will learn a lot. Because I did. Never doubt that i love you.” Loki said, smiling. Then Thor laughs while a stream of tears comes out from both of his eyes and he hugs Loki with all of his might.

“I’m sorry, brother. I will do better. I love you, brother.” Thor kept saying that while Loki tried to get out of Thor’s hug.

“Enough you oaf, I can’t breathe!.” Then Thor pulls back his arms and laughing again. Loki snorted and throw a tissue to Thor’s face and tell him to wipe off that _unmanly tears_ which get Thor laughing again while wiping his face.

Both of them continued to talk until finally Thor is asleep and Loki sitting down in the edge of the bed, sighing.

“Hey Jarvis, can I ask for assistance?” Loki asked.

“I’m at your disposal, Mr. Loki.”

“Let Anthony and Natasha to hear the part of my conversation with Thor. The one about I come to Midgard and met Tony in the coffee shop.” Loki said after placing a spell over his brother to make sure he didn’t listen to what he just told to Jarvis.

“Done, Mr. Loki. Is there anything else I can help you with?” Asked Jarvis. Loki shook his head.

“No, thank you, Jarvis. You are such an angel.” Loki sighed then he lay down to sleep. Tomorrow, he will go back to Asgard and make sure things running smoothly up there.

But it will happen after the _team meetings_ of course. They still need to discuss what they will need to do.

And hopefully, they could eliminate Thanos sooner before the same things happen.

And now Loki is torn between wanting to tell both of his parents about Thanos threat. In doing so, Loki needs to confess that he is not from this time, but he can’t do that. He needs to search another way.

But how..?

_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thought. I accept every suggestion you will give to me, even prompts for this story! Who knows what you thought will be lining up with this story hehe XD  
> See you soon guys, stay healthy and safe!


End file.
